


Old Magics

by Lesbiancryptiid



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU, Ducktales AU, F/F, I’ll probably make art that goes along with it, They are all nd, webby is perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbiancryptiid/pseuds/Lesbiancryptiid
Summary: Lena meets an interesting girl who orders strangely large amounts of food. Then they have a sleepover.(AU where Magica is sort of like a mentor. She still sucks but you know. Stuff is explained as I go.)
Relationships: Lena & Magica de Spell, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Poe de Spell, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Scrooge McDuck, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing and I love DuckTales so I made an au for it

Lena would love to be anywhere else right now.

However, she really needed to pay rent, so working at an old fast food joint was her best option, given she had never actually been to school, and a lot of jobs required a high school diploma at least. She sighed. She now regretted telling her dads that she wasn’t cut out for learning.

She’d been working here for a few months now, living with her sister Violet. Violet had been in college and offered Lena to tag along and help pay the bills, and since Lena was a natural born risk taker, she happily agreed.

She kind of wished she hadn’t.

Looking up at the sound of the door opening, she noted a short duck with a bob and an enthusiastic little pink bow to top it off. She was only a bit younger than Lena herself, and the smaller duck began to dig around in a very large backpack as she spoke.

“One burger please! Actually- make that four- no, fifteen!”

Lena raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Feeding an army?” She asked, tapping at the buttons on the screen in front of her.

“Oh, no. Three are for Huey, Dewey, and Louie.”

Lena raised both eyebrows this time. “And the rest?”

The duck finally made eye contact with her, eyes wide and smile bright. “Huh?”

“The rest of the burgers,” Lena said again. “Who are they for?”

“Oh, that’s easy!” The duck said with happy laughter. “Me!”

Lena snorted. “You can eat all that?”

“Oh, yeah! You’d be surprised how hungry you get in near death situations!”

‘Near death?’ Lena thought, tilting her head. That surely had to be a joke, right?

She broke away from her thoughts when her newfound interest began to speak again. “Yeah, the guys and I are always on adventures! One time I punched a chimera in the face! That’ll teach him to mess with Webby Vanderquack!”

Webby was her name. Cute. Lena smiled, shaking her head gently.

“22.05,” she said, and Webby happily payed, saying something about wrestling a god with her bare hands, whatever that meant. She was gone just as quickly as she had arrived when her food came out, and Webby made sure to say goodbye to Lena, calling her “friend,” and rushing through the doors like a strong gust of wind.

Lena would see Webby once a week, and each time her friend would order something different, but still ordered a bunch of food for herself. Where she got all the money for it, Lena never knew, and she didn’t really care to ask. Webby seemed content enough to tell her stories and hop over the counter to hug Lena before she left. And yet, Webby never asked for a name. Lena just supposed Webby hadn’t ever thought to ask.

The next time Lena had seen Webby, she was grocery shopping with Violet. She felt someone grasp her from behind, lifting her off of her webbed feet. Lena yelped in surprise.

“Ah, Webbigail,” Violet said, and Lena was put down, only for Violet to be held up in the air next.

“Violet!” Webby said happily, spinning her around before putting her down. “You’ll never guess where I went this week!”

Violet hummed in thought. “... you’re right. I can’t guess. So tell me.”

Webby immediately went on a rant about finding a magical sword and shield, and how she beat up three giant scorpions. Lena simply returned to staring at the shelves of the store, too awkward to say anything.

“Fascinating,” Violet said happily, a smile spreading on her thin beak. “We’ll have to meet up soon and discuss. Lena can come along as well, she knows plenty about magic.”

Lena spun around. “What?” She said, heart beating hard in her chest. “Me? No, no no no. Vi is crazy. No magic, no supernatural creatures, none of that.”

Violet snorted, puffing her chest out. “Don’t be so modest, Lena. My sister is a fully fledged sorceress. Sort of.”

Lena felt as though a cat must have caught her tongue, because when Webby’s eyes fell on her, she found that she couldn’t speak at all. Webby offered her a kind smile, one that Lena returned with a nervous laugh.

“Well, okay! That sounds fun! Like a sleepover! How about at the mansion?”

“Perfect,” Violet said, giving Lena a sideways look that she knew all too well. Lena scowled. “See you at… eight tomorrow, then?”

Webby nodded vigorously before being called by three boys, to which she hugged her two friends with happy laughter and ran off. Lena snapped her head towards her cunning sister.

“Why’d you tell her that? I’m not even a sorceress!”

Violet shrugged. “Your aunt is. Besides, you’re fantastic at magic, and I figured that since you want to impress Webby, you’ll finally start using it.”

Lena felt her eye twitch before she pinched the bridge of her beak and sighed. “... fine. I’ll go.”

Violet smiled, and Lena didn’t even have to hear her say “of course you'll go.” The statement was plastered in her eyes, and Lena growled as she stomped away.

When they got home, the two sisters began to put away their groceries in a comfortable silence. Lena liked it this way. She liked when it was quiet, at least most of the time. Sometimes she would feel an urge to make noises if it was maybe too quiet. She enjoyed the white noise of the AC, or the sound of the city below them during the night. 

She blinked away from her thoughts when Violet spoke. “I told Webbigail about you.”

“Well, obviously,” Lena scoffed playfully.

Violet rolled her eyes. “I mean before you met her. I told her about you, and where you worked.” There was a pause. “I should have expected that she would seek you out. Of course she would.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “What did you say about me?”

Violet hummed as she rummaged through a bag. “Simple things. I think she figured we would look alike.”

“You didn’t tell her I’m adopted?” Lena asked, and supposed that if she were talking about Violet, she probably wouldn’t mention that either. Violet was her sister, plain and simple.

Confirming her thoughts, Violet chuckled. “No, I didn’t. She kept asking me what you looked like after that, so I guess she figured it out on her own.”

Lena laughed heartily, sighing gently afterwards. “She comes in and orders a ton of food.”

“She always eats it all,” Violet commented idly, and Lena paused before continuing putting the groceries away.

Lena felt heat rise in her cheeks. “She’s pretty cute, huh?”

Violet snorted. “I knew you would think that. Which is exactly why I asked you to come to the mansion.”

“Speaking of mansions, where does she live, anyway? She doesn’t seem like the rich girl type.” Lena, finished with her bags, leaned against the counter and crossed her arms.

“McDuck manor with her granny,” Violet said, finishing off her bags as well. She began to fold them up and store them back in the cabinet.

“McDuck…?” Lena blinked a few times. “Like… Scrooge McDuck?”

“The one and only,” Violet replied, eyes widening when she saw fear in Lena’s eyes. “Wait. What’s wrong?”

Lena placed her palms against the counter as if bracing herself. “My aunt Magica was Scrooge’s like, biggest enemy. She tried to get me to steal his dime, until I… well.” Lena gestured to her shadow. It had been years since Lena had banished Magica to the deepest depths of the shadow realm where she would never escape. Funnily enough, Magica was still with her though. In her shadow, or in the dark corners of her room. Just the thought sent shivers up her spine.

Violet seemed to droop. “I see. You don’t have to go, if you don’t want to.”

“No! I—“ Lena sighed. “I want to go. I’m not sure how Scrooge will react.”

Violet placed her hand on the underside of her beak in thought. She always did that when she was coming up with a plan. “Maybe we can just hide you from him? That should be easy enough, right?”

Lena snorted. “Vi, there’s no way that’ll work. Webby will know I’m there, she’ll probably end up telling him anyway. Or her granny. And Crumpets knows who I am.”

Violet shifted her eyes upwards as if looking at her brain. “Can you use magic maybe? You’re good at that.”

Lena sighed. “Normally I totally would use magic to avoid all of my problems, but if I get caught trying to sneak around, I’ll be in even deeper water. Maybe…” Lena huffed. “Maybe I just have to go as I am. He was there when I banished Magica. He doesn’t like me, but he can’t deny that I’ve done some good.”

Violet smiled encouragingly. Odd, since Violet rarely ever smiled. “I’ll be there with you the whole time.”

Lena smiled back. “I know you will.”

-

Lena looked down at her hands. They were smaller than usual. They also lacked her typical claws. She stared at the gold coins beneath her, knowing this memory all too well. This was when she banished Magica.

She hardly remembered it afterwards. She watched as Magica held Scrooge by the collar, ready to destroy her greatest enemy. Without thinking she had reached out, striking Magica with something that wasn’t hers. A power she didn’t know. Magica dropped Scrooge with a cry, holding her arm where Lena had injured her.

Magica screamed her name. Lena felt tears in her eyes. They didn’t feel like hers. Suddenly she was chanting, reciting a spell she had no idea she had known. A purple circle of energy appeared below Magica, sucking her in. The last thing Lena heard was her aunt scream before her form vanished into the shadow realm.

Scrooge stared at Lena, bewildered as the chaos subsided. Afraid, Lena ran as fast as she could. Anywhere but there. Anywhere Scrooge wasn’t. Anywhere away from that stupid mansion and that stupid money bin.

She met Violet soon after collecting her amulet. Violet’s dads offered her a place to stay. They adopted her. They raised her, and for a few years, all was well.

Until Magica’s voice rang in her head, and Lena’s shadow took the shape of her aunt.

However, Magica had no power here. She was hardly any threat. She only talked to Lena in her dreams, locked in a place far away from Lena’s own mind, restricted by bars and darkness. Most days Magica had simply insulted her, cried out about how one day she would get her powers back and ruin the life Lena had made for herself.

Eventually, Magica stopped talking at all. She would simply sit in silence, and then after that, she would teach. She would teach Lena magic, seemingly for no reason. She claimed it was because she had nothing better to do, and she hated watching Lena stumble around her powers.

Lena hoped, prayed that maybe it was because Magica cared about her.

“What’s the matter with you?” Magica’s voice rang out, and suddenly Lena was sucked into the same room as always, with Magica standing behind the thick bars.

“I was… um,” Lena replied, and Magica groaned.

“The fact that I created such an idiotic being will always be a mystery.” Magica summoned a chair in her cell, sitting down. “Spill. What were you dreaming of?”

Lena decided to sit on the floor. “I… I dreamed of when I banished you, and afterwards.”

Magica hummed. “Ah yes, when I had a corporeal form. Good times.”

Lena scoffed. “As if. You almost killed Scrooge.”

Magica growled. “And he would have deserved it, too. How you managed to cast me away will forever evade my knowledge. I never taught you anything like that.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “I already told you how I did it, Magica. It was like… someone else was controlling me. It was weird.”

“Yes, yes, blah blah blah,” Magica mocked, and Lena scowled. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, Lena dear. We’re stuck together, you and I.”

Lena leaned back on her palms. “One day I’ll get rid of you for good, you know that, right?”

Magica smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Of course.”

-

Lena awoke with a start, the screeching of a crow on her windowsill enough to make her jump up, hands ready to cast a spell. She frowned at the bird, but chose to ignore it as she got dressed. Stupid Magica, stupid cryptic past, stupid stupi—

“Ready?”

Lena jumped, fumbling around in her sweater until she was finally able to get it over her head. Turning her attention to the doorway, she sucked in a quick breath of air when she saw Webby hopping excitedly on the balls of her feet.

“Um…” was all Lena could say. She quickly tried to gather her composure. “Don’t you know how to knock?” 

Webby blinked dumbly, and then quickly slapped her hands over her eyes. “Sorry!” She cried, “I should have knocked, right! Huey always says I invade people’s private spaces and that I should always make sure that—“

Webby froze when Lena placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Relax, pink,” Lena said with a laugh. “No biggie, it’s not like I was naked.”

Webby watched Lena pass her by. “Nake— huh?”

This was met with a laugh from Lena, who made her way to the couch and flopped down next to Violet. 

Webby shook her head quickly to clear her head. “Right, anyways! Ready to start some awesome magical hijinks?”

Violet glanced up from her book. “Quite. Lets be on our way, shall we?”

The walk to the manor was shorter than Lena remembered. Maybe because she was closer now. Webby led them through the gates, and Lena flinched when she felt Violet grab her hand. She squeezed Violet’s hand back to remind herself that she wasn’t alone. Webby hummed happily ahead, nearly skipping as she flung open the doors. Lena braced herself for…

Nothing.

They walked through the halls easily, and the only outstanding thing (besides the mythical artifacts scattered around) was Webby saying hi to the boys before she opened the door to her room.

Scrooge was out, Lena guessed as she let go of Violet’s hand slowly with a sigh of relief.

Webby clapped her hands together. “Now!” She said, excited to get started. “Let’s see what Lena can do!”

Lena gulped. “What about your um… your sword… thingie?”

Webby rolled her eyes, waving her hand dismissevly. “Oh please! You being magical is way cooler than a sword being magical!”

Violet nodded her head. “That is very true. Lena’s magic is certainly interesting.”

Webby clutched her hands together. “Awesome! Now let’s see it!”

Lena felt like she was sweating when she felt Webby’s and Violet’s eyes on her. She glanced around the room, seeing a stuffed animal on the floor. A teddy bear. Lena snapped her fingers, and the eyes of the bear glowed purple as it stood up.

Webby gasped. “Sir Henry is alive!” She cried, hopping over to the stuffed animal.

“Um… not quite,” Lena said, and she started to move around. The bear followed her every move. “I can make him my puppet, but he’s not like… alive.”

Webby cheered. “Even cooler! Lena, this is amazing! What else can you do?”

Lena clenched her fists nervously with a chuckle. “Plenty of things, I guess?”

Webby was in her face in a second. “I wanna see it all.”

Lena sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wakes up in the mansion and meets a weird crow.

Lena awoke to the sound of a crow, far off in the distance. The sun barely peeled through the blinds, dancing across the crystals hanging from the ceiling and casting rainbows around the room, soft and inviting. Lena brushed her hair out of her face, looking over and seeing that Webby’s sleeping bag was entirely empty. Curious.

Standing slowly, Lena made sure not to wake her sister as she tip toed across the floor and out of the room. Lena casted her eyes down either side of the hall, unsure of what direction she should go. Maybe she should just head home. That might be best, given her magical antics from last night, where she almost turned Violet into a goat. She chuckled to herself at the thought, finally picking a direction to go and walking.

It had been so long since she walked these halls. She was probably, what, 14 then? She wondered how she had never met Webby or the boys before, given the fact that she was often near the mansion, scoping the place out.

Lena suddenly ran into something, grunting and stumbling backwards. Maybe she needed to get glasses.

“Lena…?”

Lena looked up, eyes widening when she realized it was Beakley looking down at her as if she had seen a ghost.

“Oh. Hi,” Lena said dumbly, raising a hand in greeting. She fully expected Beakley to give her a good thrashing, but was far more pleasantly surprised when Beakley placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” Beakley said, and Lena didn’t really…. know what to say. This wasn’t at all like her horrible predictions she had at two in the morning. 

“Um… you too, I guess?” Lena said, instinctively following Beakley as the woman began to walk.

Beakley didn’t look at her. “How are things? Since Magica.”

Lena shrugged. “Fine. She’s still… with me. But I’ve totally got it. I have a sister now. And two dads. So that’s cool.”

Beakley chuckled gently, but didn’t respond. Lena found that this kind of silence was okay too. It wasn’t awkward, or tense. It was simply there, and Lena was perfectly okay with that. For a while, they simply walked, until Lena felt the urge to speak again.

“How’s Scrooge?” She blurted, and Beakley replied as if she had expected Lena to ask.

“Perfectly fine, and not mad at you, might I add,” Beakley said, chuckling. “Actually, I’m sure he’s been wanting to thank you, given your past deed.”

Lena placed a hand over the back of her neck. “Oh. Um. He doesn’t have to. I’m just… I’m glad he’s okay.”

Beakley looked down at Lena as they walked. “Well, if that’s what you want, I suppose it’s not any of my business.” Beakley paused. “.... I never expected you to be Webbigail’s new friend, though.”

Lena bristled. “Wh— huh? Webby um- she talked about me?”

“Extensively,” Beakley replied with an almost exasperated sigh. “I had an inkling that it was you however, given how she described you.”

“How… how did she describe me?” Lena asked with a gulp, and Beakley chuckled.

“All good things. Brooding, dark. She compared you to, and I quote, ‘a sparkling Angel of darkness,’ whatever that means.” Beakley laughed when she saw Lena’s face turn red. “She’s very fond of you.”

Lena nodded. “Yeah… yeah. I like her a lot too.” Beakley raised an eyebrow, and Lena broke into nervous laughter. “As a friend, of course!”

Lena was suddenly hugged from behind and lifted into the air. She immediately knew who this was, becoming black mist and reforming out of Webby’s grasp. “Good morning, Pink,” Lena said, and Webby smiled brightly.

“Good morning! What were you and granny talking about?”

Beakley replied before Lena had the chance. “Nothing important, just asking if she wanted breakfast.”

Lena shrugged. “Meh. I don’t need to eat anyway, so it doesn’t matter to me.”

Webby circled Lena like a hawk. “You don’t eat?” She echoed, and Lena raised an eyebrow.

“I’m a shadow given form. I don’t like… have an appetite or anything. I just eat because I like it.”

Webby nodded vigorously, humming to herself as she whipped out a journal and began to write. “Do you need sleep?” She asked, and Lena nodded.

“Yeah. I don’t really know why? I guess magic keeps me here, so I have to sleep to keep my energy up, I guess? But it’s hard, so I don’t sleep super often.” Lena tilted her head as Webby continued to write, raising her eyebrows when Webby snapped the journal shut with a THWAP! 

“Do you dream?” Webby asked, and Lena faltered for a moment.

“Um… yeah. I do,” was all Lena said as they turned the corner and entered the living room. Beakley continued on her own way, tossing Lena an encouraging smile as she did so. Lena frowned.

They sat on the couch, Webby leaning against the arm of the furniture. “Sorry for all the questions,” Webby said, chuckling gently. “I’ve never met a shadow before.”

“It’s okay,” Lena replied with a smile. “I probably would ask a lot of questions too. There’s a lot I don’t know about myself though, so I can’t answer everything.”

Webby nodded gently, her excited demeanor from before apparently taking a back seat. “Your eyes glow in the dark.”

Lena laughed. “Yeah, I know. Vi thinks it’s creepy. I can’t blame her.”

“It’s not creepy,” Webby shot back. “It’s beautiful.”

Lena wasn’t sure what to say to that. No one had ever really complimented her besides Violet, especially not a girl. She looked away. “Uh… yeah. Thanks, Webby.”

Webby stiffened. “Mhm! Yep! Of course!” Lena didn’t have to look at her to know that Webby had acknowledged what she really said, and the weight those words held to Lena.

“You two are chummy this morning,” Violet cut in, leaning against the doorway. “I’d love to stay, but I have class today. I’ll be leaving my sister in your care, Webbigail.”

Webby saluted happily. “Can do, commander! Have a good day!”

Violet smiled at Lena knowingly before she left. Lena frowned in response, turning to Webby. “How did you meet Violet, anyway?”

“I met her at the library,” Webby started, “I was trying to find books about the shadow realm, and Violet had the one I needed. Long story short, we’re friends now!”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “What got you into the shadow realm?”

Webby smiled gently. “Well, when the whole Magica thing happened, us kids got left on Donald’s boat. Suddenly, everything was over, and Scrooge never really opened up about what happened. I figured I could get some answers if I did some research myself.” Webby shrugged. “I never did figure anything out.”

Lena hummed, deciding now probably wasn’t the time to admit that she had a part to play in that whole mess. “I see. I’m glad you’re safe.”

Webby nodded. “Yeah. I always wondered how she was sealed away.” Webby looked at Lena with a questioning gaze.

“... okay, I get the look,” Lena said with a sigh. “It was me. I used magic to banish her to the deepest depths of the shadow realm.”

Webby smiled. “You did that? Wow! So she’s… she’s gone?”

“Not really,” Lena said, looking away. “Magica is a part of me. She always will be. She talks to me in my dreams, but that’s it.”

Webby tilted her head slightly. “What was she like?”

“... horrible,” Lena said with a sarcastic smile. “She used me. Still… there’s part of me that wishes she cared.”

Lena stiffened when Webby placed a gentle hand over her own. She looked at Webby, who had a soft smile gracing her features. “Who cares what she thinks?” Webby said, lifting Lena’s hand into her own. “You have plenty of people who care about you here. Violet, granny…” there was a pause. “Me.”

Lena chuckled, leaning in to hug Webby tightly. “I know, pink. And I’ll never forget that.”

Lena returned home with her chest lighter than normal. She liked Webby. She liked Beakley. She felt as though something wrong had left her. Looking upwards, she spotted a bird flying overhead. She kind of wished she could join them. She felt like she was light enough to fly.

Climbing up the stairs to her apartment, she opened the door. It was the same as always, empty and yet so full of something Lena couldn’t quite explain. She closed the door behind her, opening the blinds of the nearby window.

“Gah!” Leans jumped backwards, a crow in the windowsill staring at her intently. “What the heck…?”

The crow cawed, tapping on the glass with its beak. Drawn to the creature, Lena reached out and opened the window. The crow hopped in, immediately coming to rest on Lena’s arm with a coo. Its feathers fluffed out happily as it relaxed.

“What’s your name?” Lena asked, not at all expecting a response.

‘Poe,’ a voice rang in her head, and Lena stumbled backwards in surprise. She stared down at the crow, eyes wide in shock.

“Um… okay, Poe. Nice to meet you.”

Poe looked at her, tilting his head. ‘A pleasure,’ he replied, crawling up Lena’s arm and coming to rest on her shoulder. ‘I’ve been trying to get you to let me in for weeks.’

Lena blinked dumbly a few times. “Uh… why?”

‘Because,’ Poe started, picking something out of his wing with his beak. ‘You have my amulet.’

“Magica’s amulet?” Lena asked. And Poe tapped her with his wing.

‘No, mine. Magica is my sister. I suppose in a way, that makes me your uncle. Or something. I forget how family trees work.’

Lena sputtered. “Sister…? She never mentioned a brother.”

‘Pity. There’s much to talk about when it comes to me, Lena dear,’ Poe leapt off of her shoulder and perched on a fake plant not too far away. ‘You’re stuck with me now, I suppose. At least until I can return to my normal form.’

Lena stepped backwards. “How do I know you aren’t evil like Magica?”

‘I was,” Poe admitted easily. ‘However, spending many years as an almost mindless beast teaches you many things. To be honest, I just want my body back.’

Lena groaned. Now she had a pet crow. How perfectly witchy.

“Why are you talking to a crow?” Violet’s voice rang out. And Lena looked at her with tired eyes.

“It’s… a long story.”


End file.
